The Beginning
by FlameAngel15
Summary: "Imprinting is when a werewolf finds his or her-" "Soulmate.I know." "How do you know?" "I'm not human." "I figured that when I first saw you." Rated T but may sub to change to Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

The Begininng

Disclaimer-I don't own Twilight.I own Martha,Brianna,Bryan,Syerra,Emmanuel,Angie,& Geovanny.

Dear Martha,

_Everything is different are still fighting in the war were the Cold Ones wouldn't have any peace with are losing our numbers in this war.I know what I am asking you with probably be the worst thing in life I'll ever ask you ,but you need to go Forks, is a coven there called the will make sense but I need you to pack everything you have and go to Washington.I know leaving Texas will be hard but I know you can do this.I love you._

Love your brother,

Mario


	2. Chapter 2(1)- Leaving Home

I re-read and re-read the letter over and over are losing the blood-suckers!Un-living dead!I would rip each and everyone of I can't lose my temper.I sighed and got of my bed and walked over to the length mirror in my room.I looked up and saw a Hispanic-Navajo girl with a dark past and glowing purple cat eyes.

dear brother Mario.I miss him so much and his girlfriend,Halelee, is complaining about that he should just leave the war and come back him to her!I hate her just I can't see what the hell Mario sees in her.I see a bitter bitchy girl with no soul.

I turn around and see that I have my suitcase out.I had to leave I had to do this for my people.I was the only one who could stop the apparently I was the _Chosen one_.And I **didn't** want to be the _Chosen one_.

I started packing.I packed all my clothes in one suitcase that was covered signatures from my family and my friends.I packed my ten pairs of shoes in another.I had a separte bag for my personal items.I packed the only picture I have of my whole family and one of both my family and friends.I packed my camera and huge photo album and my child-hood stuffed animal.

The only thing that was apart of my good child-hood before everything went bad.I barely had any items in my room.I put my mother's and father's necklace on and went to go take a I took a shower I came back and saw an outfit that I guess my best friend Angie laid out for me when I was in the shower.

I smiled and saw her choice of my white jean jacket and the blue Stitch tank top and gray skinny jeans and black combat boots.I put my bra and underwear on then the main I was tieing my combat boots I see Angie come up stairs.

"Hey Martha,you ready?"Angie asked in a cheery voice.

I laugh and nod.

Her boyfriend Emmanuel came up and grabbed my suitcases but when he grabbed my personal items bag I grabbed his hand and shook my head.I smiled when he nodded in walked out of the room and headed down stairs.I walked over to the window and saw Emmanuel putting everyone's bags in the back of the car.

I grabbed my PI (personal items) bag and walked downstairs behind Angie and saw that Corina,Syerra,Emmanuel,Bryan, and Brianna and Geovany were standing up in a line but like making an asisle with the girls on the left and guys on the right.

This were the people and family I than my own life.I would do anything for them.I sighed and began to speak.

"Guys and Gals we have a long tough journey ahead of it's gonna be hard!I'm not gonna sugar coat of us may die and some of us may be if we stick together we **WILL** get through if you wanna back out now go ahead.I am not or we aren't judging!I would back out too but I'm gonna end this our people,our lives,for you,my our future!" I finish telling the speech.I see no one all smile knowing that we are family and we have each other's back no matter what.

We all go out to the car and hop in.I saw Geovany get in the driver's all shout!

"Geovany!"

He sighs and mumbles."I can never do nothing!"He grumbles and gets out and Bryan gets in the driver's seat and puts the key in the car roars and we all put on are seat-belts.I look back and see the house we have all been living in for 16,17 or 18 years disppearing in the distance.

"You okay,Martha?" Bryan askes me.

I look back at everyone seeing Corina and Brianna flirting,Emmanuel and Angie kissing,Geovany showing Syerra something on his phone.I look back up at Bryan and laugh and smile.

Bryan smiles."Yes!"

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own _The Twilight Saga_!I only own Martha, Syerra, Corina, Brianna, Geovany, Emmanuel, Bryan, & Angie and only any other new characters that come into the story.


	3. Chapter 3-Arriving

"ARE WE THERE YET!?"

"GEOVANY!"

Geovany was complaining!We love him, but we were about to tie Geovany to the roof of the even if he does get on our last nerves,he can be the one to pull you up when you are 's been 1 week since we left and Bryan drives pretty fast(We're surprised he didn't get a speeding ticket on the way up here!) and we were in Washington already but we need to get to a couple of hours,I see we past the '_Welcome to Forks_' it should really say is '_Turn back! _'.

"FINALLY!We are here!" Emmanuel shouts in joy.

"Guys wait, We still have to find the Cullens household first!"

Everyone had to get food cause I could hear Corina's stomach growling loudly and we can't _NO _we _COULDN'T_ let her blood sugar time that happened...we almost lost her.I am _NOT_ letting that happen again.

"Bryan we need to get food." I say.

"Yeah I know, but Forks is a boring yet careful looking place. Either we risk going into a store or a resturant or eating at an old dinner." He answers.

Bryan was would ask Corina and I questions about our eye "Are those contacts?" or "Why are your eyes that color?" or anything else they can think I was gonna risk it for Corina and everyone else.

"Corina it's your choice?" I turn back in my seat and look back at her.

"Resturant." She answered.

I nodded and turn to nodded back and started heading toward a drove into the parking lot and rushed out and hurried to the resturant.I laughed.

"Hey Jackson?"

"Yes Rivas?"

"We are going to make it through this,all of it."

He wasn't asking a question he was stating that no matter what all of us were going to be alive when everything is over.I nod and see Corina at my window waving at me trying to get me out of the car.I laugh and unbuckle my seat belt and open the car door and get out.

Corina grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the walked behind us and when we walk in Emmanuel had already got us a walked over and sat down.I was a the end of the table toward the wall.

The order was Me,Corina,Geovany,and Syerra on one side and Bryan,Emmanuel,Angie, and Brianna on the ordered our food and waited for about 15 minutes then we got our ate and ordered about an hour we paid for our food and left.

We needed to find a hotel to stay for the NONE OF US were willing to stay in a crappy hotel with bugs and moldy walls. Luckily,we found a awesome was room service and it had everything. We got 2 rooms with 2 beds and one pull out couch each.

The girls in one in the and I shared one bed and Brianna and Syerra shared and Angie didn't mind using the pull-out ...NO!Emmanuel and Angie wanted a room to ended up having to get other all groaned and got another room.

We were staying two weeks and we pre-paid lady at the front desk looked eye-widen when Geovany pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket.

"So how is sharing a bed with who?"

"What about the rooms?"

"Girls in one room and guys in the other Geovany except for Emmanuel and Angie."

"Martha can I share a bed with you?"

"Sure Corina." Corina had nightmares easily and I understood why and no one else did.

"Well Brianna looks like you and I are going to be sharing a bed." Syerra nodded.

"And Bryan and Geo get a bed to themselves." Corina said.

She continued."Bro ten bucks there is only one bed in their room." I laugh.

After Corina betted that Bryan and Geo raced of to their heard screams of "NO!" and "CORINA!" and we all started walked over to their room and only saw one and Geovany were on the floor crying.

"Corina!" Geo cried.

"Why!?"Bryan shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Corina held her stomach because she was laughing so hard.

_'Mi familia' _I rolled my eyes and walked back to my room.

While walking back to my room, I see this guy walking towards me. Like my way but I didn't know if he was really walking towards me.I kept a calm face and looked straight guy walked past me but stopped and looked back.I was near my room and felt his glare on me.I turned back and he was gone.

_'Weird!' _I got my pass key out and open the door to my ,Brianna, and Syerra ended up coming back to the room while I was in a were talking about some guy when I got out of the shower.I put on some white shorts and a pink tank top and got into bed.

"He was SOOOO SEXY!" Brianna drolled out.

"His abs!My gosh!" Syerra sighed.

"What guy?" I asked.

"This guy he was walking down the hall...He had a lustful look in his eyes.I just wanted to pounce on him." Brianna gave more I remember.

"Wait,-" I interputed Syerra and Brianna's conversation. "-Did he have short black hair,tan, and like 7 feet or 6'5 feet tall,and dark brown eyes?" I questioned them.

Syerra and Brianna nodded quickly and got back to their conversation.I saw Corina coming out of the shower and she had blue basketball shorts on and a green tank top.I didn't even noticed she had gone into the walked over and turned on the TV and sat on the bed cradling a pillow.

I rubbed her arm and she looked at me with a pout and watched the news and she rocked back and forth.I go and sit at a desk and think about where the Cullens house-hold would be.

_' Ok...so vampires sparkle in the sunlight so it wouldn't be open in the open..But if they want to kept up a "_ normal"_ family then yeah but would they risk it?But the father is a doctor maybe if we find the hospital and ask around we find the Cullens!...I hope..'_ I thought to myself and I must have been thinking a long time cause Brianna was calling my name.

"MARTHA!"

"What!?"I yell.

Brianna was calling me over to look at the T.V.I gasped and saw a house on fire but the whole area that surround the house was burned.

"_Reporters don't know how the fire started but who ever lived here or used to was lucky enough to miss says the house belonged to a Jesus Garcia and a Jennie Garica and they had two kids who will be also there was a threatening letter. '_ THIS HAS BEEN A WARNING!_' It was carved into the ground next to the -_" I shut off the T.V.

Corina looks at me with tears in her was gasping for a house on the T.V. was Corina's old house were her family used to live but her family moved out months ago but it still hurt to see the house you grew up in be burned down.

But why would they be after us paid our debt but nothing was ever enough with _them_.I growl and go and check on the boys. Bryan had his shirt off and only had his boxers on and Geovany-

"Bryan where's Geo!?"I start talking.

"SHIT MARTHA!Warn someone before you walk in!" He grabs a towel and covers himself.

I roll my eyes."Bryan its not like I haven't seen it before."

"Still!"He whined.

Bryan and I dated for 2 years but we realized that it would be better for us to just be best knew each other since grade school and we have been through a whole bunch of crap but all and all we stay together.

"Cause that's what family do!"

I hadn't realized everything I _thought _...I said _outloud_ ! I smirked alittle and I went back to my room and everything was sooo darn dark I crashed into the table they had in there!I walked into the bedroom and saw everyone was asleep but left the T.V on.I crawled into my bed with Corina already asleep in it and watched some T.V but I didn't realize that there were big golden eyes glazing into our _third_-story window...

DISLCAIMER:

I don't own _The Twilight Saga!_** Only Martha,Syerra,Brianna,Angie,Emmanuel,Bryan, & Geovany!**


End file.
